


Worship

by Lyus



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	1. The First

I love the way she says my name like a prayer, the irony of it.


	2. The Second

Laura dreams, and Lucifer doesn't wake up.


End file.
